


A New Beginning

by LibbyWeasley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 2X5 - Freeform, F/F, First Kiss, Soulmates AU, Undercover, simmorse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: Jemma Simmons has never had much time for romance, but she may find her soulmate where she least expects it.





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @Odin-Sun for the AOS Rarepair Fic Exchange 2018
> 
> The prompt was “first kiss”
> 
> Thanks to @blancasplayground for all her help! Best beta ever - even when it isn’t her OTP :)

As she pushed herself through yet another day, Jemma thanked the gods or the universe...or whoever was responsible, that her soul mark was so easy to keep covered. It seemed like such a small thing really. She was undercover in Hydra after all, perpetually just one mistake from blowing her cover, so it was a small mercy at least that one part of her was easily hidden away. The golden feather on her shoulder was fairly distinctive, not like the smaller marks she had seen on others over the years, resembling nothing more than a small blob on their skin. But her mark meant something. She just didn’t know what it was.

Over the years in whatever free time they could manage, Fitz had helped her try to figure out what it meant. She used to hope _he_ was her soulmate, but their first kiss had come and gone. And then their second. And neither had made her soul mark glow. Eventually they decided that friendship was enough. Perfect, really. 

As a scientist, she rejected the idea that her life could be determined by a force beyond her control, a force she had no explanation for. She had spent years studying biology and chemistry, driven by the need to understand the mark tattooed into her skin. While she could have been perfectly happy binding her life to Fitz, they made wonderful partners after all, the idea that there was something else - _someone else_ \- out there made curiosity burn through her. 

Fitz had asked her not to take such a big risk, but being undercover gave her some time to figure out what she really wanted. A new beginning of sorts. She needed to take some risks and explore the world beyond their shared lab. And Fitz needed that same chance. When she got back maybe they’d finally have time to find their soulmates. 

But that was something to worry about on another day. Right now she had more important things to contend with. Like Hydra. Or the end of the world.

Shaking her head to clear it, she pushed open the door to the office tucked away in the corner of the lab. It was the middle of the day, but there was no one else around. The hunt for the mole was temporarily diverting attention away from new research projects and this floor was less populated than normal. She needed to look for any additional information that could help SHIELD. And she needed to do it quickly. After her close call earlier she knew she didn’t have much time. 

But once she had slipped into the room and her eyes adjusted to the dim light filtering in from the mostly closed blinds, she saw she wasn’t alone. Jemma started and felt a tingling of recognition. It was a Hydra agent. One she hadn’t seen before today, but who had made quite the impression. She had towered over Jemma, with her long, dark curls and eyes that could stare right into your soul. Now, she was leaning against the edge of the desk, the slight slouch bringing her closer to Jemma’s height. Their eyes met again, and Jemma had to force down every emotion surging through her body. Surely that was fear she felt. She just needed to stay calm.

“Dr. Simmons, is it? What would you be doing in this secure area?” 

The other woman pressed her lips together and raised her eyebrow with a questioning look. 

“I was just looking for...ah --”

Jemma searched for a way to talk herself out of this, and didn’t come up with anything. After their last conversation in the bathroom all of her defenses were down. It had felt like there was a sort of connection between them, but Jemma hadn’t had time to sort it out. 

She wasn’t a very good liar, even on a good day, and the way her normally ordered thoughts were spiraling out of control at this moment meant that this was decidedly not a good day. She stepped closer, reacting on instinct. It must be her field training kicking in. Finally.

“You!” Jemma burst out, relieved to have settled on a response. Then, more calmly, nodding her head slowly, “I was looking for you, of course.”

She moved more confidently now and once she reached the other woman, she leaned in slightly so their lips were gently pressed together. She tasted of vanilla, and Jemma darted her tongue out eagerly to taste more, only belatedly realizing she was licking off the other woman’s chapstick.

The lips under hers started moving slowly, as if hesitant to join in but ultimately having no choice, and Jemma’s hands moved to the only exposed skin she could find, first gently tracing cheekbones and then along the jawline before committing more fully to the kiss and sliding her hands through the other woman’s silky curls.

Arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer and Jemma relaxed into the embrace. She really must be getting better at being undercover. This felt so natural, like breathing. Not like a lie at all. It was a shame that her cover was almost assuredly blown. She could get used to this. 

Long seconds passed. It felt like the two of them were in a world by themselves. No threats, no Hydra right outside the door, no Bakshi waiting to trip her up and catch her in a web of lies. The hands on her body were distracting her from anything beyond the next few seconds and her mind was blissfully blank, free from the worry that had been coursing through her moments before. 

Jemma felt a strange tingle on her shoulder and it took her a moment to realize she was dragging in ragged breaths while a pair of soft lips kissed down her neck and across her shoulder. The lips froze and Jemma let out sound of disappointment.

“We need to get out of here.” The tone was clipped and professional again. Like nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

“W-why?” The sequence of events wasn’t making any sense. And Jemma still needed to get as much info on Hydra as she could.

“I’ll go first. You follow in 90 seconds. Meet me in the corridor on the fifth floor.” It sounded like an order, but one Jemma felt strangely compelled to obey. 

As if sensing her relectuance, the other woman gave her a tight smile, one that didn’t quite reach her eyes, and tilted her head to the side. “Trust me.”

Then she was gone.

Jemma started counting the seconds in her head while she considered her options. She wanted...but, no. She had a job to finish. While she thought, she rubbed at her shoulder in a nervous gesture. Something she’d picked up from Fitz. For some reason the skin felt tender. Pushing aside the fabric of her shirt she examined the spot, and even in the low light she could see the golden glow coming from her soul mark.

“Oh--” she breathed out, without conscious thought, then slapped a hand over her mouth to keep any more words from coming out.

More than a minute had already passed, although at some point her brain had stopped functioning entirely, so Jemma walked out of the office, trying to maintain a sense of calm. Of course when she finally found her soulmate she would be the enemy. That felt like her luck these days. Not that she believed in luck.

Her eyes darted from side to side, taking in the stares from her Hydra colleagues. Could they have deduced what had happened in the darkened office? Well, she certainly had nothing to hide. Two consenting adults could do what they wanted after all. But then she saw the same image on every screen she passed - an image of her passing messages to SHIELD. 

No one in the lab moved, as if this wasn’t their fight. Or maybe they were afraid of her. That thought bolstered her confidence. Maybe she could get out of here after all. Then Bakshi appeared. Without any other ideas, she raced to the corridor on the fifth floor. Even if her soulmate _was_ the enemy, maybe she would help. At this point it was worth the risk. She’d be lucky to get out of here alive.

She reached the corridor in time to see the woman pull out her batons. She was running on nothing but adrenaline - from the kiss, from being discovered, and from seeing the Hydra agent in action, apparently saving Jemma’s life - and she did her best to stay out of the way.

“ _What_ is happening?” she panted, just as the other woman retrieved her weapons after handily dispatching the guards.

“Don’t worry. Coulson has a plan.”

That was all she had time to say and then they were running again. Together.

It was all so surreal. Months of undercover work. A lifetime of choices to sort through. A kiss in a dark room. And in minutes it would be over. As soon as they reached the base she would go back to her team, and Bobbi - they had found time for introductions at least - would go back to...well, wherever she came from. And Jemma would be right back where she started. Except now she had the memory of what it felt like to share those few, carefree moments with her soulmate. She wanted more time.

But for now they were on their way back to the base, and Trip was within hearing distance, so they carried on a normal conversation, one that Jemma now recognized was charged with something else.

“...I’m afraid I came up empty-handed,” Jemma said, disappointed that she had nothing to show for her months spent undercover. 

“Not entirely,” Bobbi answered, pulling something from her pocket.

“My hard drive!”

“I took it after our conversation in the bathroom. It sounded like it might provide some useful intel,” she said with a small smile.

Jemma nodded and returned the smile. “I like you.”

It was just a start, but it was something. Maybe there would be time to talk before Bobbi left.

Walking into the base side-by-side, they were greeted by Coulson and May.

“Welcome home, Agent Simmons.” Coulson’s familiar voice echoed down the hallway.

“Director Coulson.” She couldn’t help the smile that must have filled her face. The adrenaline had worn off and now she was filled with exhaustion, but still happy to be home. 

“I’m glad to have you back,” he said.

“I’m just glad to be alive...if it hadn't been for Agent Morse--”

“Bobbi,” the other woman insisted again, with a small smile.

“--Bobbi, right.” The look they exchanged felt strangely intimate to share in front of Coulson, May, and Trip, but she continued on, “If it hadn’t been for Bobbi I would never have made it out. Probably be brainwashed, happy to comply to who knows what.” She rolled her eyes at herself, trying to get her mouth to stop talking.

“She’s amazing,” she added under her breath, and then felt like an idiot.

But Coulson seemed to understand her awe. “That’s why I’ve asked her to join the team.”

In surprise, Jemma turned to look at Bobbi, and she nodded in confirmation. So...that meant Bobbi had known they would be spending more time together even before the kiss. Things were definitely looking up.

She looked around, and, seeing Fitz through the lab door, excused herself from the group. She had so many things to tell Fitz - about being undercover, Hydra, her soul mark, and Bobbi. Maybe he’d have some advice for her, too. Either way, she was glad to be back with her best friend. And now that _her_ soul mark was all sorted out, they could focus their attention on finding his soulmate. 

And after that… Well, after that she’d see how Agent Morse, or Bobbi, rather, felt about soul marks. And if that didn’t pan out, they could always try kissing again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that isn’t FitzSimmons, so hopefully Bobbi isn’t too ooc. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @LibbyWeasley


End file.
